The invention relates to a method for coupling and to a coupling device.
Different solutions are known for connecting together two shafts or shaft parts provided with flanges. The solution shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,621 utilizes a cylindrical sleeve element having an internally tapered surface and an externally tapered stud bolt inserted in the sleeve element. Because of the compatible tapered surfaces the sleeve element fastens tightly into the bore of the flanges when the stud bolt is forced axially relative to the sleeve element in the direction from the wider end of the taper toward the narrower end of the taper. This tight fastening makes transmission of high axial torque forces possible. In addition, the stud bolt has a threaded extension at each end onto which a nut is fastened. In this manner, the stud bolt is placed under tension, whereby the flanges are clamped securely together and the solution is rendered well suited also for high bending moments. However, this known solution is suitable only for fastening of flanges provided with through-going bores.